marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Avengers Academy
** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** *** *** ** ** *** **** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** } *** *** ** } ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **** **** *** *** ** ** ** ** *** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: *Baby Cthulhu * Avengers Academy Staff ** ** *** Resistant Recruits *** S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *** S.H.I.E.L.D. Operatives *** S.H.I.E.L.D. Personal *** S.H.I.E.L.D. Recruits * Academy students Pets/Animal Companions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Hydra Bullies *** Hydra Enforcers * ** *** *** A.I.M. Scientists * ** *** *** ** *** *** * ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed Klyntar * * * ** ** * ** ** * * * ** * ** * * ** ** ** ** * Ultron's Robot Army ** ** * * Fin Fang Foom's monster army ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * Wakandan Tribal Warriors * * Hulkbusters * * ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Otherworlders * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ******* ******** ******* ******** ******** ******* s ******* ******* ******* ******* ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ******* ******* ******** ********* ********** ********** ********* ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* ********** ********* ********* ********** ********** ********** ********** ********* ********** ******* ******** ******* ******** ****** ****** ******* ****** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** ***** **** **** **** **** ***** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***** Hydrocarbon Lakes ***** ***** *** *** **** *** **** ***** Nueva York *** *** *** Zombie reality Items: * * Iron Man Armor ** Unnamed Armor ** ** War Machine Armors ** Hulkbuster Armor ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Odin Force * * * ** * * and * * * * * * * Sony Walkman * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Crimson Dynamo Armor * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * Ronan Spaceship * Hydra Blimp * Chitauri Spaceships * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Story = | Cast = * Adam Montoya as Taskmaster * Adande Thorne as War Machine * Alan Aldelberg as Iron Fist, and Moon Knight * Alexandra Daddario as Wasp * Alison Brie as Black Widow * A$AP Rocky as Falcon * Bella Thorne as Tigra * Billy Kametz as Phil Coulson * Brandon Winckler as Green Goblin and Miles Morales * Brian Stivale as Venom * Cenophia Mitchell as Misty Knight * Charlotte Ann as Hellcat * Christopher McCann as Spider-Ham * Colton Haynes as Thor * Daniel Moss as Captain Britain * Dave Franco as Iron Man * Dean Panaro as Captain America * Erick David as Phil Coulson * Gustavo Sorola as Hawkeye * Ian Russell as Black Knight * John Cena as Hulk * JP Kaliark as Vision * Justin Torres as Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) * Kestin Howard as Lizard * Kiernan Shipka as Spider-Woman * Linnea Sage as Nebula and Agent 13 * Mars Andersons as M.O.D.O.K. * Matthew Curtis as Jack O' Lantern * Mel Gorsha as Black Cat * Michelle Phan as Jessica Jones * Nazario Maisonet as Luke Cage * Nika Futterman as Sif * Priyanka Chopra as Ms. Marvel * Quinn Kitmitto as Mary Jane * Sarah Miller-Crews as Peggy Carter * Sarah Stallman as Elektra * Steven Ross as Electro * Tessanie Rizvi as Satana * Toby Turner as Ant Man * Tom Cassell as Loki Creative Team * Allen Warner - Senior Narrative Designer * David Nakayama - Lead Art Designer | Notes = * The game was shut down on February 4th, 2019, exactly 3 years after it was released. | Trivia = * The news report about the Academy considering allowing pets is a reference to the Pet Avengers. * When Loki mentioned that Asgard had many serpents, he may have been referencing Cur Borson, the Midgard Serpent, or Fin Fang Foom. * Rank 3 and 4 Captain America's design is reminiscent to the Commander Rogers uniform. * Captain America's problem with beaches is due to D-Day. * Iron Man having "non-business" briefcases is a reference to the Iron Man Armor that transform into briefcases. * Red Hulk's design alludes to his military background in the comics. * Iron Man offering Rescue a job at Stark Industries is a reference to her comic counterpart. * Star-Lord's talk of a dance battle is a callback to his Earth-199999 counterpart's mock dance battle with Ronan in Guardians of the Galaxy. * Wasp made reference to the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives. * Captain America meeting T'Ckaka is a reference to . * Pym wishing he came up with Ultron references to him being its creator in the comics and Ultron naming himself. * Black Panther's time in Hell's Kitchen is a reference to his time as protector of the kitchen in Black Panther: The Man Without Fear!. * Winter Soldier repeating the phrase, "I'm with you 'till the end of the line..." is a direct quote from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * Loki's nickname for Black Panther, "Dark Leopard," is a reference to when the character's name was changed to "Black Leopard" to distance the character from the Black Panther Party. * Baron saying he planned to create a "Thunderbolts" is a reference to Hawkeye's tenure as the Thunderbolts leader in the Marvel Universe. * Tony calling the Starstones "Magically Delicious" is a reference to Lucky Charms. * Spider-Man's requiring 2099 Oscoins to unlock is a reference to Spider-Man 2099, who was later added to the game. * When Spider-Man proposed to create a think tank; Black Panther proposed The Illuminati, a think tank 616 T'Challa served on; while The Leader proposed The Supreme Intelligence, the ruler of the Kree Empire. * Director Fury saying the public prefers serious and mean heroes to those who joke around and have fun is a play at the differences between Marvel's cinematic universe and DC's extended universe. * The battle at the top of the Oscorp Tower might be a nod at a similar encounter from the third act of ''The Amazing Spider-Man''. * Mary Jane being kidnapped by Osborn and taken to George Washington Bridge is a reference to ''Turning Point'', an episode of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, which itself is a reference to . * The shared action, "Share a Moment," between Iron Spider and Spider-Man and between Wasp and Spider-Ham is a reference to the prior's kiss in Spider-Man. * Spider-Man being afraid of being cloned is a reference to the ''Clone Sage''. * Spider-Man 2099's story of Iron Man's future is the same story Andros Stark told in ''Iron Man 2099''. * When asking about the future, Wasp refers to The Jetsons. * Spider-Gwen is mentioned to be both a bodega clerk and a Web-Warrior, dictating she chronically came from sometime between and / . * Spider-Man 2099's rank 3-4 outfit resembling a luchador is a reference to how his costume was a Day of the Dead outfit and how the original Spider-Man was a wrestler. * Gwen's second conversation with Spider-Man is similar to the conversation she had with his 616 counterpart in . * The inclusion of Spider-Mech is a reference to the ''Supaidāman'' TV series. * The Goblin Gargoyles item have the design of the Goblin Armor from ''Spider-Man''. * Mysterio questioned the line "To be, or not to be" from the play ''Hamlet''. * Venom describing his teeth by saying "And what big teeth we have..." is a reference to ''Little Red Riding Hood''. * Carnage calling Spider-Man the Gosh Dang Spider-Man is a reference to the Gosh Darn Batman which itself is a reference to the Goddamn Batman. * Daredevil referenced his "I'm Not Daredevil" shirt. * Wasp's action "Meet My Little Friend" is a reference to the quote "Say hello to my little friend" from ''Scarface''. * Nick Fury telling Loki "You Can't Handle The Truth!' is a quote from ''A Few Good Men''. * The Sheriff Steve Rogers outfit is based of Captain America's Earth-51920 counterpart. * The Gladiator Captain America outfit is based on Captain America's Earth-51518 counterpart. * Spider-Girl's rank 1-4 outfits are reminiscent of her Araña costume. * The description for the Superior Doctor Octopus outfit includes a line from the song ''Anything You Can Do''. * Wiccan asked if the Time-Ship was "bigger on the inside," a common description of the TARDIS. * Stinger made a reference to the Back to the Future franchise. * Iron Lad not understanding Stinger's reference, but Captain America understanding it was a joke from Marvel's The Avengers. * Odin's catchphrase, "Go Big or Go to Muspelheim," is a spin on the saying "Go Big or Go Home." * Gladiator Black Widow's bio is a referenced to the line "Are you not entertained" from Gladiator. * The Thunder Hulk outfit is based on the Thor on the cover of . * The game's creators TinyCo said that they shut the game down because they wanted to focus on other projects, but this was actually the last game released by TinyCo before they were bought by JamCity. | Links = * Interview with http://www.idigitaltimes.com - Confirms the future appearances of Winter Soldier and Thanos, confirms Tigra as a student and Hank Pym possible being playable(he is currently a teacher), also confirms that there will be a Multiverse in this game and we will explore it. * Comicbookresources interview - Confirms some of the game voice actors and talk about future plans. * Google Playstore Game * Itunes Store Game * David Nakayama Interview }} Category:Allen Warner/Writer Category:David Nakayama/Penciler